


What's a Pathfinder to Do

by dragonsav



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsav/pseuds/dragonsav
Summary: A collection of drabbles as Sara and Scott Ryder make their way through Heleus....





	1. Rydaal Prompt #1: Death on Meridian

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles and prompts from my tumblr that I am posting all here! tags will be updated as more ships arise! send me prompts on my tumblr if you want to read it here!!! there is no chronological order as I write them as I get prompts! send your requests here and i'll get writing! ------> http://vaakaarianss.tumblr.com/

Jaal had a bad feeling. The remnant city, Khi Tasira, was too quiet. Even with all the kett gone there should have been remnant bots flying around or… something. He stuck close to Scott, rifle at the ready as Suvi relayed the readings from the tempest to him. _"With the kett gone, security systems have been reset, Ryder.“_

Scott scowled, brows furrowing as he did. “That means the remnant here won’t be on our side. Eyes open everyone. Let’s find meridian.”  

As they continued on towards the heart of the city, the feeling twisting in Jaal’s gut became worse. His skin was crawling with dread but he just couldn’t understand why.  

As soon as Scott interfaced with the console, he understood.  

His breath stops when Scott stumbled to the door, the archon’s voice echoing in the chamber.  

“We have to get out! The Archon he’s–”  

His heart stops when Scott doesn’t speak anymore, instead he crumbles to the ground motionless.  

Jaal is moving before he realizes it, brain kicked into hyperdrive as he crouches beside his body, desperately searching for any signs of life and relaying the situation to the Tempest. His voice is emotional and strained, fear runs through his veins like ice when he realizes that Scott is not breathing.  

Peebee is ramming her shoulder into the door, screaming curses at the archon that she knows he can’t hear.  

Jaal feels the same fear he felt when Scott collapsed on the Archons flagship. SAM isn’t here to save him this time and that terrifies him. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until he sees the small drips fall onto the cold metal floor.

And then Scott gasps, a breath of ragged air leaving his lungs as he jerks alive, scrambling wildly as he tries to breathe again. His hands grip the fabric of his rofjiin, green eyes wide and filled with panicked tears. Jaal’s arms surround him as he hugs him tightly, and Scott returns the affection.  

“We have to get out… The Archon’s captured the Hyperion,” Scott’s voice breaks, and so does Jaals heart as he hears the emotion in his darling one’s voice. “He has Sara.”  

“SAM is offline, and these doors are remnant Ryder.” Peebee says, her worried eyes glancing around the room. She would never say directly, but she was just as scared as Jaal had been.  

Scott breaks from Jaal’s hold, and the angara is reluctant to let his love go, keeping a gentle hold on his arm as he helps him stand. Scott moves towards the console by the door, a frightening sort of determination on his features. “We. Have. To get. Out.”  

Jaal can’t do anything but watch as Scott struggles to interface with the console, the keys barely flickering as his hand hovers over them. His knee’s buckle, but Jaal catches him.  

“Darling one, please… you cannot..” 

Scott shakes his head, furious tears burning down his cheeks, white hair disheveled. “No… no, I won’t let… she’s all the family I have left I won’t…” He lifts his hand to the console again, blue flickering beneath the keys as they quiver, the doors ahead of them shuffling, but not opening.  

Scott lets out an anguished cry, slamming his hand against the console and the doors open with a groan. The human slumps against him and Jaal let’s his arm wrap around Scott’s waist to support him as they walk out to the city. The Tempest had landed and the crew rushed towards them. Scott stood on his own weight, but Jaal never left his side.  

Lexi determined he was fine, minor trauma from the violent disconnect from SAM. Then just like that the crew is arguing, and Scott is too spent to mediate.  

“What are we going to do?”  

“the Archon has the Hyperion and what do we have?”  

Jaal watches Scott’s face, following his gaze to the console on the very edge of the platform. “We have this.” Scott says, pulling himself from Jaal’s grip and walking to the console. Interfacing without SAM comes easier this time, and the entire city groans and quakes as thousands of remnant ships rise from the city below.  

Jaal is at his side, worry flooding him once more as he wipes the blood from his nose. That seems to be all the incentive the crew needs, as they are back on the tempest within the hour, rallying the galaxy against the kett…  

Scott stumbles to his room after hours of vidcom conferences with the nexus, Jaal having never left his side.  

“You worried me.” The words leave his mouth before he catches himself, and Jaal watches the emotions play across Scott’s face. Anger and pain covered by his usual humor.  

“What can I say… I’ve got a habit of cheating death.”  

Jaal looks at him unconvinced, sweeping scott off his feet and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Scott maes a startled sound, his arms wrapping around Jaal’s neck, giving him a disgruntled look.   
“No more dying.” Jaal murmurs, setting them both down on the bed, holding his lover close. They had a few hours of rest before they would reach the rally point and Jaal intended to stay beside Scott until then. Scott laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Alright, alright. I promise.”  

Jaal smiled and kissed him again, murmuring against his lips. “I’ll hold you to that.”  


	2. Rydaal Prompt #2: Space-Sea Animals

Sara peered into the small tidal pool, eyes wide in curious amazement. The small creature shuffling through the sand was almost mesmerizing to watch. She had been there for three minutes, just watching it swim around.  
It was almost like a cross between a hermit crab and a lionfish, with outrageous colors. She had SAM scan them and his analysis was that they were akin to crustaceans, and harmless, so she continued to monitor them. it was… extremely relaxing. the stress from the week oozing away as she watched them. there were four of them, one was pink with white and purple swirls on its shell, one was red with orange and yellow swirls, one was green with blue and white specks on the shell, and the last one was black with a red and grey swirls on the shell. each of them had flowy fins that reminded her of betta fish. she watched ass the green one swam up to the red one, bumping into it gently. 

“the Tempest is ready to… Darling one?” 

Sara looked up from the pool, the familiar voice snapping her from her daze. her gaze settling on the angara that had appeared from the foliage behind her . “Oh, hey Jaal.”  

“What are you doing?” He asked, walking over to her and peering at the pool in a curious sort of amusement. Sara gestured to the pool, pointing at the spiky crabs.

“these little things were so cool looking, I just wanted to watch them for a bit.” She said softly, folding her hands in her lap as the little crabs floated peacefully through the water. “I even named them.” Jaal let out a soft laugh and took a seat beside her. “you did?” Sara nodded, looking pleased with herself.  

“I did. I named the red one Suvi.” She pointed at the small red and orange swirls on its shell. “The shell reminds me of her hair. The green one is Kallo, because it seems to like chilling with the red one. The black one is Commander Shepard, and the pink one is blasto.” She pointed to each crab as she said the names. 

“I see.” Jaal murmured, looking down at the small crabs. The pink one bumped into the green one, sending it tumbling into the black one. “ they are called _toraas_ . they only appear once every few years. There are stories that say they are meant to symbolize peace and good fortune.”  Jaal said, glancing at Sara with a fond smile on his features.  

Sara swirled her fingers in the water slowly as to not disturb the small creatures, lifting her gaze to his. “Yeah? I guess that makes me pretty lucky then.” Jaal chuckled softly. “If you believe in those things, sure.” 

SAM spoke up from her omnitool, breaking the soft moment. “Pathfinder, the Tempest is ready to depart.”  

Sara sighed softly, glancing at her omnitool. She had been working herself too hard, it was no surprise to Jaal that she found peace in such little things like this. Despite the war with the kett being more or less over, the Nexus had been at Sara’s heels, urging her to push them even further. It was overwhelming, and Jaal could see the toll it took on her.  

“Tell them we will be there soon.” Jaal said, taking her hand in his and pulling her close to him. Sara opened her mouth to object but Jaal hushed her. “We have time. The world won’t end if we sit here for a while.”  

Sara relented, relaxing against his bulk with a smile as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Just a little longer then…” 

_“Just a little longer…”_


	3. Evfra x Ryder Prompt #1: Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're looking for Evfra/Ryder stuff, how about Ryder gets badly injured on the job (like, enough to be hospitalized/out of commission for a while) and Evfra reacts? I know it's super cliché but I'm w e a k for that trope

Evfra stared up at the ceiling, a thousand emotions running wild through him.  

He was angry because it was just like her to go rushing off into the fray of things. He was angry at the bastards that did this to her. He was worried because _what if she didn’t come back?_

He let out an unsteady breath, running a hand over his face. She would be fine, he told himself, she would be fine. He repeated it in his head like a mantra, a prayer. There was too much blood, how in all the stars could he possibly convince himself that she would be alright?  

It had been a simple mission, she could have done it in her sleep.  

He had heard the commotion when her lieutenant called in, they didn’t have enough time to fly to the nexus, Ryder needed immediate medical attention and their doctor didn’t have the necessary tools for such trauma.  He had seen them move her off the Tempest, unmoving and barely breathing. He remained calm, handling the chaos with the swift efficentcy he was known for. Jaal kept him updated with what he knew, but as the time ticked on slowly with no word from the medical bay he became concerned.  

It was overwhelming to feel like this again, like he had someone to lose, that he could lose her within a matter of hours…  

A knock at his office door startled him, looking to the door and snapping our a harsh “What?”  

Jaal stepped through the doors, an unreadable expression on his face. Fear shot through his veins like eyes and he clenched his jaw, staring out the window of his office, preparing for the worst. He should have known better than to let her get close, to care for her. There was nothing for him but pain and suffering and–  

“She’s asking to see you.”  

Evfra’s gaze snapped back to his lieutenant at the door, an unsteady sort of relief flowing over him. He didn’t say anything as he moved, out of his office and down towards the medical wing, with jaal close behind. He didn’t care who saw him, his professional demeanor was not more important than her well being. No doubt the rumors of their relationship would only grow after this.  

He stopped at the doors, decontamination protocols running over them before letting them enter the med bay. Jaal led him to the room she had been put in and stood outside the door. Taking a breath and steeling himself, he walked in.  

Sara was sitting up, looking out the window. A thin fabric had been draped over her shoulders, covering the bandages that spanned her chest and stomach, blood coloring the bandages a deep red. An IV was hooked up to her arm, the steady beep of machinery reminding him that she was breathing, she was okay.    
She looked up as he entered, green eyes bright despite the situation. Bruises blossomed over the bottom part of her jaw and down to her collarbone, a cut slashing down her bottom lip. A smile crossed her features as he drew closer, her voice hoarse and scratchy as she spoke.  

“Hey, you…”  

Evfra scowled, his usual glare in place. “That was so incredibly foolish…” He couldn’t even finish, his voice becoming unsteady.  

Sara sighed softly, holding her hand out to him. “Hey… I’m sorry I made you worry…” He took her hand gently, glaring down at the floor as he sat beside her.  

“never do that again.” He whispered, looking up at her, voice rough with emotion.  

She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I won’t… I promise.”


End file.
